Harrison County, Texas
Harrison County is a county in Texas. The population of the county is 65,631. Major roads Interstate 20 US Route 59 US Route 80 Texas State Highway 43 Texas State Highway 154 Loop 281 Loop 390 Spur 156 Geography Adjacent counties/parishes Caddo Parish, Louisiana (east) Marion County (north) Upshur County (northwest) Panola County (south) Rusk County (southwest) Gregg County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 64.16% White (42,108) 21.68% Black or African American (14,228) 12.13% Hispanic or Latino (7,961) 2.03% Other (1,334) 15.5% (10,172) of Harrison County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Harrison County has average to above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder by Texas standards. The county reported 35 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 2.95 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Hallsville - 3,577 Marshall - 23,523 Scottsville - 376 Uncertain - 94 Waskom - 2,160 Unincorporated communities Baldwin Darco Elysian Fields Gill Harleton Jonesville Karnack Latex Leigh Nesbitt - 281 (still listed as town at the 2010 Census) Woodlawn Climate Fun facts * Uncertain is located on the west shore of Caddo Lake and derives its name from the original application for township where the name for it had not been decided. Therefore when the original residents filled out the application they put "Uncertain" in the blank for the name. When the township was given, it then became "Uncertain". * In the 1870s the county's non-agricultural sector increased when the Texas and Pacific Railway located its headquarters and shops in Marshall. It stimulated other industry and manufacturing in the county, and also aided the transportation of the important cotton crop to market. But from 1880 to 1930, Harrison County remained primarily agricultural and rural. It had a 60 percent black majority through 1930. Most of the African Americans worked as tenant farmers and sharecroppers. White violence against blacks rose during this period, as they struggled to maintain social dominance. Starting in 1870, this was the period of the most lynchings of African Americans throughout the South. Harrison County had a total of 14 such lynchings, most committed in the early 20th century, particularly in the 1910s when the county suffered economic hard times. Whites "did not lynch in lieu of ineffective courts, but instead demonstrated to the black majority that legal protection and rights were inaccessible to blacks". Blacks accused of violence against law enforcement or from outside the county were particularly at risk. * The Great Depression of the 1930s hit the county hard, decimating the agricultural sector. World War II brought an end to the depression. As the defense industry built up in major cities and on the West Coast, from 1940 to 1970, more than 4.5 million blacks migrated from Harrison and other Texas counties as well as from Louisiana, Mississippi and other southern states. They moved to the West Coast in the second wave of the Great Migration, attracted to new jobs in the expanding defense industry. The population of the county declined until 1980, when the trend reversed. White population increases by migration from other areas has resulted in a majority-white population. White conservative voters have become overwhelmingly Republican in the realignment of parties in the South since the late 20th century. ** However, among Pokemon voters, Harrison has historically been swing since 1952. * Former First Lady of the United States Lady Bird Johnson was born and reared in Karnack. In addition, The Caddo Lake National Wildlife Refuge, formerly the Longhorn Army Ammunition Plant, is located in Karnack. * Nesbitt's town government was disestablished on January 1, 2000, but it was still listed as a town at the 2010 census. Category:Texas Counties